I Believe in Father Christmas
by maxandkiz
Summary: A chance encounter in the park leads to one very memorable Christmas for the Winchesters. Dean- 10 Sammy- 6


Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing you recognize.

AN- You have Sammygirl1963 and Clair Beaubien to thank for this one. Their latest stories got me pumped up and this was the result. I hope you like it!

SPN

Mrs. Roberta Morrison locked her silver BMW and set out for the playground area of the park where she knew her son would be playing with his group of friends. Strolling down the sidewalk, the slender, blond up and coming socialite couldn't help but smile. In one whirlwind afternoon she'd managed to procure almost every item on her little Frank's Christmas list. Only two more toys were needed to make all her baby boy's dreams and wishes come true. And those would be no trouble. She'd just have Frank's uncle Dennis pick up the hard to come by items before he left work. As the senior vice president of one of the biggest toy manufactories, he could easily get his hands on this year's hottest toys. By nightfall her Christmas would be all wrapped up with a neat little bow. Rounding the corner of the park, Mrs. Morrison smiled at the sight of her precious Frank surrounded by an overly large group of friends. She had intended to pick her son up and retire home where it was warm. But her extremely productive afternoon had left her feeling generous so she decided to give her son a few extra moments to play before she made him leave.

Wondering if any of the other boys' mothers were available to chat with, Roberta glanced around. She wasn't shocked when she saw no other young mothers. The older boy sitting on a nearby bench took her by surprise, however. The light haired, freckled face young man looked to be no more than ten, a mere child himself. She wondered why he wasn't over on the basketball court or in the open field playing football with all the adolescent boys. Surely, he'd prefer playing with friends rather than sitting silently by himself. But if he did, the youngster showed no signs of it. The boy just calmly sat reading what looked to be a comic and glancing up every so often at the gaggle of children playing on the equipment. Fascinated, Mrs. Morrison watched the child quietly sit and read.

An indeterminable time later a loud shout drew Roberta's attention away from the boy. Looking out over the playground, she noticed a tiny boy racing towards the bench the older youngster had been sitting on moments earlier. The aforementioned preteen had leapt up at the cry and was dashing over to the clearly upset child. In seconds, he was enveloping the mop haired tot in a hug. After swiftly checking over the little one for injuries, the clearly older brother steered the still crying child over to the bench he'd vacated a few minutes ago.

Curious as to what had happened to the precious little boy, Roberta got up and casually strode over to the water fountain that was located a few feet from the bench. She made it to her destination just as the older of the two began to speak.

"Sammy? Come on kiddo, tell me what's wrong?" Dean pleaded as he ducked down to try to catch a glimpse of his baby brother's face. "Come on man. How can I fix it if I don't know what's wrong?"

"He, he, he" Sammy stammered through his tears. "He s-ssaid Santa wouldn't, wouldn't come!"

"Sammy, whoever said that doesn't know what he's talking about." Dean confidently stated. "Santa comes every year. You know that."

Sammy nodded even as he continued to cry. "Yeah but, but he, he, he…"

"Who's he?" Dean questioned, glancing out at the playground for a moment.

"Fr, frank" Sammy answered.

That got Mrs. Morrison's attention. She shuffled closer to the two boys. She wanted to know exactly what her baby boy was being accused of.

"That kid in your class that won't let you play cause of your clothes?" Dean asked. Getting a nod, he sighed. "I told you not to listen to him."

"I, I know." Sammy softly responded.

"But" Dean prodded when it became apparent that the six year old wasn't going to continue.

"But, but Frank said Ssssanta wasn't going to, to come to our h,h,house cause we're traaailer tr, trash!" Sammy whaled.

Roberta threw a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe her precious son would say something like that. Hearing the older brother shushing the younger one, Mrs. Morrison tuned back into the conversation.

"Sammy? Hey, come on kiddo calm down." Dean soothed, rubbing the distraught youngster's back. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"But, but…"

"No buts" Dean lightly admonished. Gripping his little brother's chin, the eldest Winchester pushed it up so they were eye to eye. "Now I want you to listen and listen good cause I'm only going to say this once. Frank is full of crap. Santa is going to visit our place Christmas Eve just like he always does. Got it?" Getting a nod, he continued. "Look, Santa's a cool guy. He doesn't care what kids look like or how they dress or where they live or anything like that. He only cares whether you've been naughty or nice. And considering everything you've told me about Frank, I'd say he's on Santa's naughty list. I wouldn't be surprised if he got nothing for Christmas."

"But Dean, Frank says he always gets everything he wants for Christmas!" Sammy protested. "If he's on the naughty list, how come he gets a lot of stuff and we only get a couple of toys?"

Dean sighed. "Santa doesn't bring presents to kids on the naughty list, Sammy. Frank probably gets all his presents from his parents cause they don't want him to be left out." He assured his sibling. "And the reason we only get a couple of toys is because Santa is one smart old dude. He knows we move around a lot and that we can't fit a lot of stuff into the impala. He makes sure he gives us small things we can easily carry with us and that it's things that won't take up too much space."

Sammy mulled the information over for a moment. "Oh" he said, swiping a hand across his tear streaked face. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Yep, it sure does." Dean agreed, breaking into a grin. "Now what do you say, we head back to the house? It's starting to get dark and dad will be home soon."

"Can't we stay a little while longer?" Sammy begged, eyeing the playground longingly.

Dean shrugged. "I guess we could." He replied, rolling his eyes at his brother's whoop of joy. He waited for Sammy to calm and then added, "Then again, if we leave now, we'll have time to stop by that goody shop on the corner and pick up a snack for the walk home."

"Really?" Sammy gasped, all thoughts of playing gone.

"Sure" Dean replied. "I'll even let you pick the snack. What do you say?"

Sammy jumped off the bench and started bouncing up and down. "Let's go, Dean! Let's go! Hurry!"

Dean grinned from ear to ear as he allowed his little brother to drag him off the bench and onto the sidewalk. Throwing an arm around his small sibling, he tucked the excited youngster into his side and the two ambled away.

SPN

Mrs. Morrison gazed from the brothers to her son and back. Huffing, she spun around and stomped back to her vehicle. She had something very important to do before she picked up her little darling.

SPN

Sammy carefully placed the last of his paper snowflakes onto their tiny wilting Christmas tree and stepped back, looking at the tree in awe. It was the best Christmas tree they'd ever had and he couldn't wait for his dad to…the door slamming interrupted his thoughts. Hearing boots thudding across the floor, he turned and ran into the hallway. "Daddy! Daddy!" Sam hollered, barreling into his father's legs.

"Hey buddy" John greeted as he scooped his youngest up and tossed him into the air. "Were you good for Dean today?"

"Uh huh" Sammy replied, giggling as his dad threw him over his shoulder and trudged into the living room. "Dean and me put up the Christmas tree, daddy. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's Dean and I" John corrected, "and yes it is. You boys did a good job."

"Thanks dad" Dean said as he walked into the room. "We were gonna put a popcorn chain around it but we kinda forgot to get the popcorn."

John made a show of studying the tree. "I think it looks perfect without the popcorn." He stated before glancing at the boy on his shoulder. "Don't you, Sammy?"

"Yea, it's the bestest tree ever!" Sammy agreed. "Santa's gonna love it, isn't he Dean?"

"He will if he ever gets to see it." Dean answered, fighting the urge to laugh at the horrified expression on his brother's face. "Santa won't come till we're asleep, remember?"

"But I'm not tired." Sammy protested, his voice bordering on a whine.

Dean shrugged. "Stay up if you want to but I'm going to bed. I'm beat." He said, faking a yawn.

John flipped Sammy around before setting him on his feet. "Go put your pj's on Sammy. I'll be in to tuck you guys into bed in just a minute."

Sammy looked less than pleased but he obediently shuffled after his older brother. Stopping in the doorway, he glanced back at this father. "Will you read us a story, daddy? Please?"

A rare smile graced John's face. "Sure buddy" he replied.

"Thanks, daddy!" Sammy shouted before scampering down the hall.

John sighed as he gazed at the pitiful excuse for a Christmas tree in the corner. He was a lucky man and he knew it. He had two of the best children in the whole world. He just wished he could give them everything they deserved. The Winchester patriarch shook his head. Wishing wouldn't get them anywhere. There was nothing he could do to change things. He'd just have to settle for making this the best Christmas he could, starting with reading his sons a Christmas bedtime story.

SPN

Sammy bounded into the living room the next morning followed by a half awake Dean and John. "Dean! Daddy! Santa came! He really came!" he hollered.

"I see *yawn* dude." Dean replied, walking over to his brother and tossing an arm around his shoulder. "I see."

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's see what Santa brought you." John cheerfully suggested. He plopped down in front of the tree beside his boys and handed each one a hastily wrapped present.

Sammy immediately tore into the wrapping. Paper flew as the youngest Winchester ripped and tugged until… "Bumblebee! Look Dean! Santa brought me Bumblebee from the Transformers!" he shouted.

"Cool!" Dean answered as he slowly and carefully unwrapped his gift. Thumbing the last piece of tape out of the way, the preteen pulled out a rectangular object. His mouth dropped open as he stared in shock at the item in his hands. "Zeppelin?! Awesome! Thanks da-Santa!"

John reached under the tree and pulled out two more presents. "Looks like you've got one more." He said, handing one to each boy.

Sam's whoop at receiving another Transformer toy was matched by Dean's shout of joy as he uncovered a brand new Walkman. Both boys gleefully eyed their gifts before carefully setting them down and running out of the room. They returned moments later carrying packages of their own. The two marched up to their dad and held out the presents in their hands. "Merry Christmas daddy!" Sammy called echoed by Dean's "Merry Christmas dad!"

John smiled. "Thanks boys" he said. Taking the paper thin gift from his youngest, he quickly unwrapped it to reveal a construction paper reindeer. "Sammy, did you do this all by yourself?"

"Uh huh" Sammy proudly answered as he crawled into his dad's lap. "It's a Sammy reindeer. See the deer's antlers are my handprints and his head is my footprint."

"That's great, Sammy. You did a good job, Sport." John praised. He carefully set the paper reindeer on the floor and turned his attention to his other present. He slowly pulled the wrapping paper off the box shaped gift. John took out the thin, rectangular box and with a shaking hand, opened it. He gasped as he stared down at the ivory handled Bowie knife. "Dean, you, you…"

"You're welcome dad" Dean whispered.

John placed the knife back in its case, set it next to the reindeer, and opened his arms. "Come here you two" he invited, laughing as his sons pounced on him. He wrapped his arms around his boys and held on tight. "Merry Christmas boys" he whispered.

"Merry Christmas dad" the Winchester brothers chorused.

SPN

After the wrapping paper was cleared away, the Winchesters headed for the kitchen to fix breakfast. They froze as a knock sounded on the door. John immediately stepped in front of his sons. "Dean, take Sammy into the kitchen." he ordered, keeping his focus on the front door.

"Yes sir" Dean automatically replied. Grabbing his little brother's hand, he led the six year old out of the room.

Once he was certain his boys were safe, John crept over to the front door of their latest home. He peered out the side window before throwing the door open wide and staring at his lawn and porch in shock. Spying an envelope flapping in the wind, the hunter swiftly snatched it up and ripped it open. He scanned the area around his house before leaning against the entryway and looking down at the paper in his hands.

Dear Mr. Winchester,

I was in the park yesterday to pick up my son and I overheard a conversation between your two sons. I'm afraid I heard some extremely disturbing news during that conversation. It appears my son Frank has been mistreating your little Sammy. He went so far as to make your son cry by telling him Santa wouldn't come to his house. This is something I will not stand for. I refuse to raise a bully. I had every intention of disciplining my son for his actions but your older boy's explanation gave me a better idea. So instead of returning the presents I'd bought for Frank, I decided to give them to your sons. You have two wonderful little boys. They deserve every last toy. Please let me do this one thing for them. It will make me feel better.

I got the feeling your eldest knows the truth about Santa but that Sammy doesn't. So I'm enclosing a note from Santa as well, explaining the situation to your boys. Merry Christmas Mr. Winchester.

A concerned mother

John glanced from the letter to the gifts scattered around the lawn and back before slowly smiling. "Dean! Sammy! Come out here boys!" he called.

Dean and Sammy raced into the room and skidded to a stop behind their father. "Yes sir?" they questioned.

John turned and knelt down in front of his boys. "It looks like Santa left something else for you." he told them as he held out the letter.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean took the paper from his dad and unfolded it. "Dear Dean and Sammy" he read. "I've seen the way Frank has been treating you, Sammy and I have to say I am very disappointed in him. Because of his bullying, I've had to move him to the naughty list. That left me with the problem of what to do about the toys the elves had made for him. After giving it a lot of thought, I decided that the best place for those toys is with you and your brother.

Merry Christmas boys!

Santa

"Santa left us more toys?" Sammy incredulously asked.

"See for yourself." John replied. He stepped out of the doorway, revealing the present covered lawn.

"Whoa!" Sammy gasped.

"Awesome!" Dean hooted. He ran out the door, stopping at the porch. "Sammy! Come on! You've gotta see this!"

That was all the prodding the littlest Winchester needed. He raced after his brother, shrieking as he scurried from one present to another.

Leaning against the doorway, John smiled as he watched his boys run from gift to gift, trying out each one. "Thanks Mary" he whispered.


End file.
